Derek's SOS songfic oneshot
by sadyshea
Summary: Derek is annoyed by Kendra to the point of desperation. What will Derek do? And who will come to his side when he needs it most? Songfic oneshot with S.O.S. by Jonas brothers. Dendra. Dasey brother sisterly


Author's Note: Wow. I had this written a LOOOONG time ago on paper. Made a lot of changes. Got bored of it. Sick of it. Wanted to kill it. Ok. So not kill but yah know.. Writer's block. It sucks. So anyways. This is my first songfic so I hope you guys enjoy it. I love the Jonas brothers and I think the song fits pretty well with the story. The emotions were hard to handle. But I loved getting in to Derek's mind and thoughts. So anyways, hope you like it! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides original plotline. Even though I'd love to own the Jonas brothers. Wow.. That just sounds wrong.

**Derek's S.O.S**

_I told you I made dinner plans_

_With you and me and no one else_

**"Hey Kendra. Yah. I made reservations at Jojo's. I'll pick you up at seven." Derek informed Kendra, over the phone.**

_That don't include you're crazy friends_

_Well I'm done_

**"Derry! I invited Lindsay and Jessica to come to dinner with us. Isn't that fab?" Kendra chirped merrily, as her two blond friends ran up behind her, smiling enthusiastically. **

**"Yep it's just **_**fab**_**." Derek remarked ****sarcastically**** and then sighed as the Kendra's two friends climbed in the back of his truck, while Kendra got in the front.**

** She wrapped her arm around Derek's making him wiggle and squirm as he tried to pull out of the driveway using one hand.**

_With __awkward__ situations,_

_Empty conversations_

**"So I was going to the mall the other day when a guy just pokes my ass. It was so degrading." Lindsay explained as two other ****girls'**** gasped in horror.**

**"You would never do that, would you, Derry?" Kendra asked, eye's expectant. **

**Derek swallowed hard and looked away from Kendra and to Jessica. **

**"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." He explained. **

**Kendra grimaced as Jessica's jaw dropped, appalled. Derek winced as he got kicked ****in**** the shin from underneath the table. **

**"I mean, no. I never would. That guy must have been a jerk." Derek muttered, leaning his head against his hand in boredom as the three girls continued to gossip around the table.**

_This is an S.O.S. _

_Don't wanna __second-guess_

_This is the bottom line _

_It's true_

_I gave my all for you_

_And now my heart's in two_

_And I can't find the other half_

**"Look, Derry Bear. Thank you so, so, so much for bringing my friends to dinner! I know it was supposed to be kind ****of special, but we had so much fun! Didn't you?" Kendra asked, smiling widely. **

**"Yeah, okay." Derek mumbled.**

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass._

_Better believe I bled._

**Derek pulled up in front of Kendra's house, waiting for her to get out of the car. Kendra looked at Derek expectantly. **

**"What?!?" He almost yelled after what seemed minutes of silence and tension. **

**She pointed at her lips and pouted.**

** "Kendra. You know I don't like.. ****You**** know." ****Derek reminded his girlfriend, referring to his detestation of 'P.D.A.' or ' A public display of affection'. **

**He was much more comfortable ****not having the whole world watch him kissing a girl. **

**"But Der-rek.." Kendra whined, her lips forming an ****over exagerated**** pout. **

**"Ugh.." Derek sighed, annoyed immensely by Kendra's pouted visage. **

**"Yay!" Kendra cheered as she ****pounced**** on Derek and kissed him (in his evaluation) far too ****passionately**

** Derek wriggled and pushed her away, disgusted. **

**"Kendra. Just go home." Derek ordered, sternly. Her face went from ****displaying**** a happy, peppy smile to a shocked and almost utterly ****dumbfounded**** look. **

**"B-but Derry.." She stuttered, in surprise. **

**"Now." He confirmed his seriousness and looked forward. He heard the seat belt unclip and then the door slam, ringing in his ears seconds after.**

_It's a call I'll never get._

**Once Kendra had ****entered**** her ****house**** Derek threw his hands up in the air and yelled in frustration. His head fell naturally towards the steering wheel as he regained his breath****. Emotion throbbed through him as he raised his head, looking at the road ahead of him. He began to drive to his house, the adrenaline making his heart race wildly.**

_So this is where the conversation ends,_

_A conversation on IM._

**Derek sa****t at his computer, checking the scores for the ****Oilers's**** game that he had selflessly sacrificed for his date with Kendra.. And her two friends. Suddenly, an IM conversation popped up on the screen, causing Derek to jump back in surprise. **

**--**

**K.hearts.Derrbear says:**

**HEY DERRY!!!**

**Derek says:**

**hi Kendra.**

**K.hearts.Derrbear says:**

**Is everything okay? You seemed tense on the way home..**

**--**

_Well I'm done…_

**Derek pulled away from the keyboard, thinking about how he was going to respond. ****He didn't**** want to hurt her feelings, but he just couldn't stand her anymore.**

_..With __texting:__ Sorry for the __miscommunication_

**--**

**Derek says:**

**Sorry. Kendra, I didn't mean to blow up like that in the car.**

**K.hearts.Derrbear says:**

**It's ok Der. Well see you ****tomorrow****! Kisses!**

**--**

**Derek had to restrain himself from gagging at the cuteness of her sign off.**

_This is an S.O.S._

_Don't wanna second-guess_

_This is the bottom line_

_Its true_

**"Derek. Is everything okay?" Casey asked, peering around the doorway. **

**If Derek knew one thing, he knew that nothing was okay. **

**"I'm breaking up with Kendra." He explained, slowly, the words almost paining him. **

**"What? Really?" Casey asked, a genuine look of surprise on her face. **

**"I can't deal with her anymore. She just doesn't get me." Derek answered, looking down, almost embarrassed.**

_I gave my all for you_

_But now my heart's in two_

_And I can't find the other half_

**"What, Derek the 'playa' actually feels things?" Casey mocked, sitting on his bed. **

**"Look. It doesn't make sense to me either. Just I tried really hard to make this relationship work. But…" Derek stopped, making the realization he was pouring his heart out to his stepsister. **

**"Look, Derek. Everyone knows that there's a real person inside of you somewhere. You've found him. So let him out." Casey advised, gently.**

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass_

_Better believe I bled_

**Emotions raged through him as he refrained from telling Casey anything more. He really was just a sensitive guy; he cared what other's thought of him. Frankly, Derek was only human. Finally, he turned his computer chair to face his bed, looking straight into Casey's eyes. He saw her patience and understanding shine through. At that moment, he knew he could trust her entirely.**** He got up and began to pace, energy suddenly surging through him. " I want to be able to trust her, rely on her, not be annoyed by her every moment we spend together." He explained, passionately, continuing to pace. Casey sat quietly, nodding as Derek spoke.**

_It's a call I'll never get_

**"And you deserve nothing less, Derek." Casey added, smiling as Derek stopped in his tracks at the mention of his full name. **

**"Thanks, case." Derek stated, appreciatively. **

**"Your welcome…" Casey mumbled as she got up from the bed, ****skittering**** towards the doorway.**

**"… Derry!" She taunted, bolting out of his room ****before Derek could do nothing but yell in aggravation.**

_Next time I see you_

_I'm giving you a high five_

**"Dude. Kendra landing in 3..2…" Sam counted down, laughing hysterically at his best friend's clingy girlfriend. **

**Derek punched Sam as he heard a squeal from behind him.**

** "..1.." Sam dared to whisper in Derek's ear as he turned around, earning another punch in the gut. **

**"Derry bear!" Kendra cried, enthusiastically. **

**Derek rolled his eyes and sighed. **

**"Kendra. We need to talk.." Derek mumbled, looking down at his feet. **

**"Hehe. Okay. But first.." She ****stopped,**** pointing to her lips once again. Derek grumbled and began to lean in. **Wait.

**Derek pulled back and then held up his left hand, imitating the expectant face Kendra always made. She looked confused and he pointed to his hand, as she did when she pointed to her lips. **

**"Derek. You're kidding me, right?" Kendra asked, unamused.**

_Cus hugs are overrated_

_Just F.Y.I._

**"No actually. I'm quite serious." Derek answered with a straight face.**

** Kendra stared at Derek for several seconds, saying nothing. **

**"Haha. Derry, you're funny. You're acting exactly how you did before we started dating. All serious. It's cute.." Kendra said, smiling sweetly. **

**Derek groaned as Kendra made her signature 'kiss' eyes.**

** "Common Derry, for me?" Kendra whined. **

**"No Kendra." Derek snapped, everyone in the hallway stopping in surprise.**** "I've done enough for you."**

_This is an S.O.S._

_Don't wanna __second-guess_

**"Kendra. You don't respect how I feel about ****P.D.A****and**** frankly, you think the world revolves around you." Derek explained, taking in a relieved breath.**

** Kendra looked stunned.**

_I gave my all for you_

_And now my heart's in two_

**"Excuse me?" Kendra asked, her demeanor changing from shock to anger. **

**"I tried. I really did. You're just too selfish. Everyone ****else**** on earth isn't just here to serve you. I must have confused love with sheer obligation." Derek explained, in a calmer tone.**

_This is an S.O.S._

_Don't wanna __second-guess_

**"Love? Haha. Derek, seriously?**** You're delusional." Kendra laughed in spite of him.**

**"What is that supposed to mean?" Derek asked, confused. **

**"You're just too.. How can I put this nicely.."**

_This is the bottom line_

_It's true_

_I gave my all for you _

_And now my heart's in two_

**"Serious." Kendra finished, satisfied with her conclusion. Derek gul****ped slowly and took a breath. **

**"****I just wanted one girl who wanted me as more than just one of her accessories. But I guess you aren't her."**

_And I can't find the other half_

**"I guess I'm not. Too bad." Kendra snapped, angrily. **

**"Your loss." Derek said, and then turned away from her. **

**The spectators timidly fled away from Derek, clearing a path for him, intimidated by his anger.**

_It's __like I'm walking on broken glass _

_Better believe I bled_

**Walking away, hearing ****Kendra's**** cursing echoing down the hallway from behind him. Trying to ignore her made the situation that every bit harder for him. He relived their relationship with every step he took. Another broken heart to add to his ****forever-growing**** pile. The old Derek would have counted this as another ****accomplishment, but**** the new Derek knew this one was going to hurt more than any other breakup he had every experienced.**

_It's a call I'll never get_

**"Der. You okay?" Derek looked up to see Casey in front of him, a look of worry in her eyes. **

**"I'm better now." Derek said, smiling, referring to Casey's presence. **

**"Good. Hey, do you want to go for ice cream? ****Chocolate**** sundae's always mend a broken heart." Casey informed him, smiling back. **

**"Well. You should know." He joked, lightly. **

**"Hey! Do you want a broken heart or free ice cream?" She challenged, one eyebrow raised. **

**"I've got enough of those hearts. I'd love some ice cream." He decided, genuinely. **

**"Great!" Casey cried enthusiastically, linking her arm around his and leading him down the hallway. **

_**Fin?**_

End chapter.

So what'd ya'll think? Finishing this felt so great! So tell me what you guys think. I can't wait to write my first WOWP (Wizard's of Waverly Place) fanfic. It will be out soon. So actually, I just decided to one now… I will have more Dasey's and I will do the epilogue for 'your eyes' soon. Thanks! R&R!!


End file.
